Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Ben and Toad's Contest. Despite the MAVTV Championships, the show started on September 22, 2012 and the first results show on September 23, 2012. The show started two days before Dancing with the Stars All Stars starts and the first results show also started two days before season 15. The winner of season 1 is currenly Yoshi since June 12, 2013, winning over Emmitt Smith and Priscilla Presley. The cast was filmed on August 24, 2012 and was announced on September 10, 2012. Koto Okubo, Star Jones, Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli, Besse Cooper, Donald Trump and Kristi Yamaguchi (who is on season 2) are all not contestants, they are the judges, hosts or co-hosts. Priscilla Presley said "A supercentenarian being the co-host?". On week 17, Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli were mad with the co-host Star Jones, and the former co-host Koto Okubo passing away. The new co-host for season 2 was Kitty Katswell. This season broke the record for most Hondas, with 41 contestants out of 42. This season was known for only one Chevrolet, as that contestant name was Helio Castroneves, who was given a Chevrolet thanks to Team Penske in the 2012 IndyCar season. List of sponsors Those sponsors are all around the contestants for season 1. The #3 of Helio Castroneves' participation let all the IndyCar sponsors belong to him. Target has sponsored most of the contestants, expect for one. *Hitachi - Helio Castroneves *Pennzoil - Helio Castroneves *Got Chocolate Milk - Apolo Anton Ohno *AAA Insurance - Helio Castroneves *Target - All contestants on this season but Helio Castroneves (reason is he doesn't drive for Ganassi Racing) *PPG Automotive Refinish - All contestants *Korea Football Association Logo - Apolo Ohno Finale See Season 1 Week 20. Contestant Numbers *Kirstie Alley - #63 *Pamela Anderson - #63 *Sabrina Bryan - #63 *Helio Castroneves - #3 All female contestants have 63. The race car number of #3 still remains steady for the season's racing driver. FIFA World Cup Brazil The 2014 FIFA World Cup is in Brazil for 2014. Only one contestant is from the host nation as chosen randomly is Hélio Castroneves, from Sao Paulo. All contestants expect for a couple qualified, while the DNQ played in lower divisions. *Sven Kramer - bronze medal *Helio Castroneves - lost to Ingo Rademacher of season 3, played bronze *Gilles Marini - quarterfinals *Sylvain Dufour - quarterfinals *Shakira - quarterfinals *All American season 15 contestants (Ohno, Fatone, Alley, Palin, Rycroft, Johnson, Monaco, Lachey, Bryan, Smith) - round of 16 *Viktor Ahn - group stage *Tomoka Takeuchi - group stage The only contestants from countries to have a result of a Did not Qualify were Pamela Anderson, Benjamin Karl and Drake. Scoring chart All of Yoshi: Contestant by prefecture This is a list of the contestants on season 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest by prefecture as reported by official prefecture reports. There should be 1 male and one female by prefecture, that means it's together, and anonymous BATC contestants should be there. The announcer and the four helpers should be on the list. Some season 1 news were sad to most BATC seasons. Many Big Ones happened in IndyCar races, on the caution flag, including Houston Race 2 and Iowa Speedway. Birdo and Yoshi should have the same age because both have 116 years to live before both die. (116 years, 54 days) Last update: 12 June 2013 Contestants by subdivision in GDP The lowest professional of season 1 by GDP is Dmitry Chaplin, from Southern Discrict of Russia. Celebrity Apprentice Contestants *Kathy Griffin *Joey Fatone *Denise Richards *Melanie Brown (Mel B) *Hélio Castroneves *Tony Kanaan *Pamela Anderson *Jay Mohr *Laila Ali *Warren Sapp *Eve *Dan Marino *Holly Madison *Ray Ramono *Melissa Rycroft *Emmitt Smith *Janice Dickinson Contestants The cast of season 1 was announced on August 24, 2012, as they need to be aged 15 or older and born before July 1, 1997 (e.g. Pamela Anderson was born into July 1, 1967, Adelina Sotnikova born into July 1, 1996, a year earlier than the minimum age). The team names on this season were Backbone and Unanimous, chosen by one of the directors. 10 contestants from the 2012 Summer Olympics would have qualified, but did not get here on time for the filming in Sochi. Had the cast been announced after the closing ceremonies of the 2012 Summer Paralympics in London, the cast should been an "Ina Meschik". Before the Summer Paralympics in London, the Backbone team mistakenly said that there was a report on the death of Amelie Kober. Due to Dan Wheldon's death, the filming was moved from July to August so that this can't run into the Olympics. There was a qualification tournament, as five contestants automatically qualified. On June 3, 2014, they announced that a Russian bobsledder died in a unnatural death, causing Yoshi's team to get shocked after their win in Detroit Belle Isle Grand Prix Race 2. All contestants (42) Ayana Onozuka announced the male contestants, while Adelina Sotnikova announced the females. Because of the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil, Adelina Sotnikova was chosen as the replacement of Kirstie Alley. Backbone says "The World Cup in Brazil. Here we go! Let's cheer for the United States since most of our contestants on this season is from the US.". The host nation automatically qualifies for the 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil. In September 2014, there will be a Sumy vs São Paulo game, taking place near Ecuador. It will play the match on a rest day of the 2014 Copa América Femenina. The teams include Unanimous and Backbone. Unanimous is known for "Germany", and Backbone as "Serbia and Croatia". Valerie Harper, a contestant from season 3, was rumored for this season but did not make the short list of the twenty contestants chosen, unlike Corbin Bleu, Billy Dee Williams (replaced by Tony Kanaan) and Meryl Davis, but were announced as contestants on season 3 and season 6. There were many contenders for the finals on February 2, 2013. There were some rumors of this season, but ended up not chosen as a contestant on this season by the president of this show. The DWTS all stars are announced first, then the remaining ones from the 2012 Summer Olympic Games in London, United Kingdom. Unanimous The Unanimous team is considered to be the men, revealed by director Misao Okawa, after the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. Vera Lynn was declared the show's winner during the oldest living person switch on June 12, 2013 (the passing of Jiroemon Kimura). The president announced on his death that Russian/South Korean short track speed skater Viktor Ahn was chosen as Jiroemon Kimura's replacement from his death on June 12, 2013 to now on. They are also known as Germany, because of their name. Figure skater Shizuka Arakawa, who will be replacing Hanae Kimura from June 16, 2014 to present, will be helping with the Unanimous and Backbone teams in season 5, and future on. Unanimous has contestants from countries that are outside of the US, including Viktor Ahn of Russia and Gilles Marini of France. Misao Okawa is currently getting replaced by Lee Sang Hwa because of surpassing Yoshi's age of 116 years, 54 days on April 28, 2014. Unanimous will also be participating in the Ironman World Championships in 2014, despite season 2 entering 2013. The Germans are celebrating their drive-through in Fontana for a "NO GO Peru". Argentina will be with season 1, for the IndyCar series. The country will enter season 5, with Argentina having all 12 of season 1's contestants. Uruguay will not participate in all of season 5 due to scheduling conflicts about having a playoff game between the country and Paraguay. In the last week of season 4, many fans were shocked about Germany's drive through penalty. Slovenia and Slovakia were served replacements for Brazil and Colombia during the week 4 task of season 3 due to Brazil having troubles. Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Contestants